


Blood Song

by Valkyrie69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie69/pseuds/Valkyrie69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt almost goes south, Dean just has the urge to reclaim Sammy. And what better way to do that than in the steamy shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Song

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set any time...let your imagination reign.
> 
> I just love when the Boys "reconnect" in any way, shape or form.
> 
>  
> 
> Hats off to 36and40 for a super fast beta job! Thanks, my friend. MOST appreciated.
> 
> I don't own anything....just playing in the sand box.

 

 

 

My blood sings through my veins. Fizzes really. Loaded with adrenaline and all kinds of other shit making me edgy, restless, strung out, hungry. Can’t quite think straight. Know only ONE thing – this was way too fucking close!

That insane looking bull headed monster thing almost impaled Sammy before I could lop its ugly mug off its shoulders. FUCK.

The gash across his chest’ll need some serious stitching up….whole shirt front soaked in blood…and he keeps holding it like something’s gonna fall out…

I push my foot down harder, coaxing another burst of speed out of Baby.

C’mon, C’mon, C’mon….

The way that thing smashed Sam against the cave wall and ground itself against my little brother…..still gets my blood boiling.

No right…the fucking thing had no right…got its grimy paws all over him….rubbing its filthy stench on him…when he’s _mine!_

 _Mine_ to take care of, _mine_ to protect, _mine..period._

But Sam showed that motherfucker a thing or two! Fucking took it apart….with machete and his bare hands…like a freaking war god or some shit. Blood and guts everywhere, freakishly strong arms bulging, screaming in its fugly face - so fucking hot. Total badass.

Still…one slip of those creepy horns and he could’ve been….shit!

My stomach clenches just thinking about it.

Gotta calm down….I got there in time….we got out…it’s not all that bad….we’re almost back at the motel.

“Sammy? How you’re doin’?”  I reach over to pat his leg, notice my hand’s shaking, ball it up quickly and try to pull back, don’t wanna embarrass myself with my shot nerves.

But Sam’s too quick, too alert, still riding high on the kick from the fight and he grabs my wrist and then threads our fingers together for a moment, squeezing hard. 

“I’m alright, Dean. Really.” His voice flows over my frayed nerves like a shot of top shelf bourbon, warm and soothing right down to my bones. “Nothing a few sutures can’t fix….and….a good… _fuck.”_

He pulls my arm closer and runs my knuckles across his groin, up over his hard cock.

“ _Jesus,_ Sammy. We gotta wait. You got bashed up pretty good.”

“Don’t wanna wait, dude, you were goddamned awesome back there. Going all ape shit on that thing. Got me thinking….” Sam’s voice dips an octave and I can’t fight the shiver running up my spine.

I know what that tone promises, what it could mean, what a close call like this does to us. The fear of losing him – again; the knowledge that even with all of our mad skills it still only takes one split second of bad luck to end it all; the need to forget all of that and live just for now, take care of each other….makes me want to stop right here and take him.

We’ve had too many close calls over the years. I know he feels the same. Know exactly what we need…to make it better.

I chance a quick glance at his face. Nasty bruise blooming on his left cheek bone, blood and gore smeared from his ear down his neck, hair wild, eyes fever bright with the battle juice still coursing through his veins, smirking at me with a fierce hunger that has my dick filling in a rush.  _Holy shit!_

I know I don’t look much better myself. Any bystander seeing us coming would quickly switch to the other side of the road and think we’re some crazy ass serial killers or back woods survivalists instead of the freakin’ saviors of every virgin in a fifty mile radius that bull monster would have kidnapped and fucked to death in its cave.

Thank God for small favors it’s the middle of the night – so, no victory parade, but also no audience. 

Sam’s hand turns mine around and pushes it so hard into his rigid length that I can feel his heat radiating through the denim.

_God, he is so eager. Still, after all this time. He wants me with an intensity that makes my insides squirm and my heart expand three sizes like I am the fucking Grinch. Could never tell him how much I love that, how grateful I am._

“So, hurry the fuck up, Dean, so we can get to it.” He demands and pushes up into my hand.

“Such a needy little bitch.” I squeeze.  Tight.  And my voice sounds rough to my own ears, but I can feel Sam give a shudder at the dressing-down.

“Wouldn’t need to be, if you’d put out quicker, jerk!” he growls back at me, but he shoots me a wolfish grin when I take another quick glance at him.

_Christ, I want him! Need to bury myself in him as deep as he wants me to, make him come so hard he never forgets; get him to fall apart on my cock. Make myself believe that this is real….that we’re ok._

Finally the motel comes into view and I almost slide into the open spot in front of our door in my rush to get out of the car and closer to Sam.

It’s a mad scramble to get inside.

As soon as the door snicks shut behind me, Sam slams me back into it and bites at my mouth. I give back with equal force. Two can play at that. Hard press and tangle of lips and teeth and tongues…almost like we’re sparring. Frantic in our need to be close to the other, taste, feel, smell that the other is _there_ , is _alive._

Sam’s tongue sweeps in long strokes over mine, just the way I love it, as he grinds his monster cock into my hip. With one hand hard on the nape of my neck, the other clamped to my waist, I’m boxed in, Sam all around me. I feel my skin tighten all over my body, sharp tingle travels up my legs and down my arms, heat expanding low in my belly, dick straining against the zipper of my jeans.

_SHIT, I’m too close._

“Wait! Sam…Sammy…wait!”  my voice is hoarse and low, but urgent as I try to push my moose of a brother off me. “Hold on…dude! I gotta…”

“What? Come? Already?” Sam’s chuckle is deep and warm close to my ear before he sucks hard at my lobe and sends an electric shock firing across my skin.

“You wish…you’re not _that_ good, little brother!”  _Well, shit, he really IS that good, of course, and I am about two second from coming in my pants…..but he doesn’t need to know that._

“You _know_ I am…..” He murmurs into the skin of my neck and scrapes his 3 day stubble down to my collar bone and biting at the juncture there, while he pinches my nipple through my shirt.

_Oooh, Jeeesus….not fair!_

I am in serious danger of losing my shit right this second, but my brain struggles for control. Instinct so ingrained it always overrides everything else.

_Gotta make sure Sam’s not hurt too badly first!_

I grudgingly admit to myself that I _may_ not be able to get out from under Sam…that I may not _want_ to get out from under Sam…if I let this go one second longer.  Feeling like a giant dick, I press my palm flat to the bloody side of his shirt.

Sam straightens up with a pained hiss and his eyes narrow with a flash of dangerous irritation as his pupils widen with lust. I can practically see all of the warring emotions and conflicting thoughts in his eyes – the need to clock me one for hurting him fighting with the need to ram his dick into me….again. My own cock gives a jump at the sight of Sam like that – all predator.

“Calm the fuck down, Sammy. We gotta get you outta these clothes and check you over _first_ , ok?” I say it as firmly as my jumbled brain will allow.

“ ’K – shoulda just said you want me naked…” he quips and more or less rips his shredded shirt off of himself like fucking Tarzan….. _holy crap, that’s hot._

The sight of Sam’s naked torso will _never_ become ordinary to me. I still marvel at the fact we ever even got here – together, in this way – shot all normal conventions to shit and trampled them under foot. How we’re taking whatever equates to happiness and comfort in our fucked up lives with our own hands – with both hands….all four hands.

Before evaluating Sam’s injuries I let myself drink it in for a moment. His long neck, broad shoulders, strong muscled arms, sculpted – currently bloodied – pecs, fucking eight pack and slim hips.

I won’t allow myself to be embarrassed about my appreciation for my brother’s fucking perfect body any more, haven’t for a long time. It comes at a steep price and he deserves to be worshiped for it. 

Of course, I’d rather have my tongue cut out before I’d _ever_ say any of that out loud…he’d get a bigger head than he already has….I just _show_ him…in other ways.

I push him back into one of the flimsy plastic chairs surrounding the equally flimsy Formica  dining table – _yes, flimsy…almost broke it yesterday, when Sam laid me out on it_ \- and start to check him over.

“Let’s see what you got.” I grumble as I run my hands over his scalp, neck, shoulders, back and ribs to check for tender spots, lumps, broken bones or hidden gashes.

I only find a few bumps and bruises around his shoulder and ribs and a few scrapes down his back, where the monster dragged him against the rough stone wall of the cave. Nothing to write home about. Normal day on the job. 

But Sam’s breathing speeds up under my attention and his eyes flutter shut, which wakes the strong urge in me to straddle him and give my straining cock some relief.

“Perv.” I mutter and he grins but doesn’t open his eyes.

“You know it!” He says confidently, but then pulls in a sharp breath and bites hard at his lower lip as I start cleaning the gash on his left pec with antiseptic.

The wound isn’t as deep or as long as I feared, but will still need a few sutures. But my hands are shaking worse than before, adrenaline rush slowly fading, and I won’t risk stitching him up like this. For now a bunch of butterfly bandages will have to do the trick and keep him in one piece for what I have planned next.

Satisfied after a few minutes that the worst of the bleeding has stopped I finally let myself get back to the _other_ business at hand – in hand – and unceremoniously palm Sam’s semi soft dick through his pants. Sam’s eyes fly wide and his hips buck up immediately sending a thrill through me at the reaction I can pull out of him so effortlessly.

“Still in the mood?” I ask gruffly, unnecessarily, as I can feel him lengthening and hardening already under my slow strokes.

Sam jumps up from the chair and pulls me close against his body, crushing his mouth back to mine. “Fuck yeah!” he huffs against my lips. “Always.”

That one little word.... 

This time _I_ take charge and he opens up willingly taking me in so deep I feel like I’m about to be swallowed up whole. I slide one hand into his stupid floppy hair - _that I can’t get enough of_ \- and tug at it lightly, knowing it makes him crazy. With the other I take firm hold of his freakin’ perfect round ass, because that makes _me_ crazy. I suck his bottom lip between my teeth and let my tongue play over the underside, until I have him moaning against my mouth and his cock pressed flush next to mine.

I roll my hips, desperate for…just…more.

“Shower…now!” I command and flick open the buttons of his jeans with one hand, while running the other over his jumping stomach muscles.

Sam steps back reluctantly and I pull my t-shirt over my head making quick work of my boots, jeans and boxers. Before I’m done, Sam stands buck naked in front of me, stroking himself almost lazily as his eyes rake over me like a lion evaluating his next meal. 

_Naaahhh, Sammy….none of that….my turn._

“Didn’t you hear me?” I narrow my eyes at him and scowl. “I think I was pretty clear.”

Sam’s eyes widen minutely and his lips part in surprise. I step in close and shove lightly at him. “Sam, get your ass going…now!” I order him in a low rumble and I can see his dick twitch at my tone.

We keep a pretty even score or balance or whatever, but tonight I know we both need this…no negotiation…. older brother calling the shots.  

Sam turns and disappears with a few long strides into the bathroom, leaving me with an incredible view of his mile long legs, tight ass and ropes of muscle across his back….. _nnnnnuuhgg_ , I fucking love his back….and his ass.…another thing no one will ever hear me admit out loud.

The running shower shakes me out of my thoughts. I quickly join Sam.

We hit the jackpot with this one. After thousands of moldy, grimy, cramped versions in every color imaginable – and some that are to gruesome to mention – my jaw pretty much hit the floor when I saw this beauty for the first time. New tile, huge shower stall with glass walls and a little bench on the short end that I had no clue what to think of at first, but we’ve found some interesting uses for since – it looked more like the fucking Ritz than the Lake Junaluska Lodge, not that I would know the difference.

I also got a kick out of the fact that the lodge is run by the Methodist Church and most other guests drove in with mini vans sporting decals of “Jesus Saves” and rosary beads in the shape of the Virgin Mary.

It took some doing to get Sam to let go of the idea that it would be rude to enjoy ourselves….but he can never keep it together when I blow him and I made it my personal mission to coax out every moan, groan and whimper which the bathroom conveniently amplified. This earned us a mix of awed and dirty stares from the other guests over the last few days and I fucking love it.

Sammy is already inside the TARDIS of sex, standing perfectly still, back to me, steam rising around him, water cascading of his shoulders down is wide back, caressing his ass like it’s incased in a clear coat of ice. 

 _Jesus, Fuck_. My cock starts drooling and my balls tighten at the sight of him like that and I can’t fight back the low groan rising from my throat.

Luckily the rush of the water is loud enough and I manage to step in behind him unnoticed, grab him by the hips, and grind my cock against his ass.

His back arches as he pushes back against me and I chuckle at the obscene view.

“Fuck, Sammy. Can’t wait for it, can you?” my voice grates out another groan.

“Better not _make_ me wait too long, or you lose your chance.” Sam warns and thrusts back at me again.

I let my nails trail up his thighs and around his waist to his abs, following the ridges and valleys of his muscles there while my throbbing dick rides his crack languidly. His skin breaks out in gooseflesh even though the water is almost scalding us and he shivers hard, leaning back into me.

“Dean….please…I need…” he starts, and even though his pleading always cuts straight to my heart, I know I can’t give in tonight. I quickly cover his mouth with two fingers and murmur directly into his ear.

“No, Sammy, I’m driving tonight and all you can do is beg me to let you come when I’m done with ya.”  

He moans long and low and his hand reaches back blindly until he hooks it behind my neck, pulling me in tight against his back.  At the same time he sucks my fingers into his mouth and his tongue starts circling and massaging the webbing and tracing my fingertips. _Jesus…._ I can’t suppress the shudder racing up my arms and across my shoulders. 

I set my teeth into Sam’s shoulder and suck a hard mark into his soft skin there – reclaiming him. His taste and smell are still slightly muddled with the monsters stink and the primal part of my lizard brain rears up inside me. _Fucking mine!_

I scrape my nails across his nipple, playing, circling and then pinching it hard and I’m rewarded with his usual reaction of stuttering breath and quiet whimper that shoot a straight line of fiery pleasure to my balls.

God, after all these years, I know exactly how to take him apart, piece by hot piece, and put him back together again, if I chose to. But it never stops to amaze me, that he lets me.

“Sammy...shit!”

His hand slides down, catching mine and traveling lower, guiding me to his rock hard shaft. My fingers clench around him, thumbing over the tip, catching the leakage there.

His ass rocks back against me, squeezing my dick tight between his cheeks and his mouth is hot and sloppy on my fingers like he has my cock between his lips…..I’m not gonna last like this….and I need…we have to… 

With a savage growl that I can’t hold back, I slide my fingers out of Sam’s mouth and turn him around until our dicks are pressed flush between us. I pull him down to me, sealing our lips together and fucking my tongue into his scorching mouth. His harsh groan vibrates through my mouth and my hips slam into him on their own accord.

I feel my control slip, can’t get close enough, connected enough.

I break the kiss, we’re both panting hard now, and I pull him with me as I step back until I feel the bench at my calves.

“Dean, I….not gonna….last” Sam’s eyes are blazing with raw want as he looks down at me.

“I got you, Sammy, just relax, ‘k?” I coax as my hands slide down his flanks and hips and I sink onto the seat. _See good use….perfect height…no sore knees._

The sound sliding out of my throat as Sam slides into my mouth is embarrassing, but fuck it, I freaking love his cock in my mouth, soft tip, diamond hard shaft, silky balls – all of it. _I know, I know, girly of me, right?  But I don’t fucking care._

By the awed look on Sam’s face as he braces himself on the wall above me and follows my every move with rapt attention, I’m fucking awesome at this.

“Jesus, Dean….so fucking hot!” his voice is ragged and a violent tremor runs through his limbs as his hips hitch forward 

_OK, too big…too much. Don’t care. Need him._

I fight against my gag reflex and ease off a little letting my tongue flatten out against the bottom of his dick as I pull off with a strong suck. Sam moans so pretty above me, my cock jumps like crazy dripping like a leaky faucet, so I just have to do it again. Sam’s fingers dig into my shoulder with bruising strength and I feel a gush of precome slide over my tongue, taste so familiar, so Sam. My own groan has him digging his nails into my flesh and I can’t wait any longer.

I let my mouth travel up his front, biting and nipping at his over-heated skin, slick with a mix of sweat, blood and water, enjoying every inch of him, before I lick a hot stripe over the gash on his chest. Sam hisses sharply at the apparent sting, but I can see his need grow even more intense in his eyes as they lock with mine. The coppery taste of his life blood makes me dizzy and stirs up something so primal, I can’t hold back another vicious growl.

“Sam….” I grind out between clenched teeth and press flush against Sam’s body again, our hands roaming everywhere on their own accord.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, Dean…” He rolls his hips at me…hard…huge paws closing over my ass, kneading it, fingers dipping.

My brain struggles to form coherent thoughts.

“I….I hated it…” I start idiotically but force myself to continue. “That… _thing_ …on you…all over you… 

“Yeah?” Sam bites at my jaw, nips at my lower lip, licking into my mouth, grinding against me. “Whataya gonna do about it?”

_That’s it. I…I can’t….gotta…._

“Turn around, Sammy.  Now.”  My voice comes out deep, demanding and urgent. My whole body’s on _fire_ , skin tight, tingly, blood singing again. _Sam, Sam, Sam!_

He obeys without hesitation, something like a snarl breaking free from his chest…low and greedy…raising the hairs on my arms, pouring fuel into the fire.

Sam steps wide, arches his back, pushes his ass out, hands spread wide on the wall, muscles rippling across his shoulders and arms.

_Fucking Christ….he’s gonna kill me…._

I quickly grab tight at the base of my cock and close my eyes to stave of the tsunami building in my gut.

“Dean…come _on…._ I….” He looks at me over his shoulder and reaches back to grab my wrist.   

But I’m quicker this time and capture his hand instead. Stepping in close behind him, one hand sliding up his back, muscles quivering and trembling under my touch, the other guiding Sam’s arm back to the wall and planting his hand firmly against the tile, I rumble close to his ear.

“You…stay…right…there. Don’t you dare move.”

A shiver wracks his body and his hips jerk uselessly against empty air as he huffs out a frustrated little grunt.

Sam’s compliance and trust sends a heady wave of joy through me mixed with the fierce desire to give him everything….always.

I rake my nails back down his sides to his incredible ass, spreading him.

I’m trying hard to hold onto my sanity here, not to just ram into him and take what I want….what we both need….

Instead I nudge at him as gently as I can, finding him still loose enough to forget about prep.

“Sam?”

“Just fucking _do_ it _….Dean…_ waited long enough _!”_ He grumbles at me and pushes back onto my dick.

“Fuuuuck!”  I can't tell who that came out of as I slowly…so slowly...push into his hot, tight ass.

I can feel him clench and move, greedily pulling me in deeper…..little fucker.

I bottom out and let my head rest between his shoulder blades for a moment, breath coming in ragged gasps, water still sluicing warm and soothing over our backs.

 _God_ , _that’s it…what I need….all I need. Sam._

I don’t give a shit if he’s pliant and begging under me or riding my ass like it’s the fucking Kentucky Derby…as long as we’re together….connected…

“Dean….” Sam rasps, that single word both plea and command.

I start moving then, deep and slow, soaking in every pull of Sam’s body on my dick, every quiet moan and gasp from him.

I lick up Sam’s back, mouth and nip at the top knob of his spine, bite and suck at the thick muscles of his shoulder, marking, claiming, taking him back, bit by bit. The feel of his smooth skin under my mouth, the shivers running through him and filthy sounds falling from his lips quickly break my resolve to make this last.

My hand finds its way to the back of his neck and closes on a fistful of his hair; pushing him into the wall, my hips snap into him faster, harder, deeper. His sides are heaving like a race horse’s, his grunts and groans and low muttered string of curses reverberate around us in the closed space, driving me wild.

Still it’s not enough. I want to crawl into him, be part of him, want my molecules merge with his…be one.

My leg muscles shake with the effort, keeping up my furious pace. I slide one hand around Sam’s waist and down to his hot, rigid cock, closing around it like a vice, just the way he likes it. My hand matches the rhythm of my dick pounding into him and I can feel him tense and shake in my arms, see his biceps bunching, veins standing out on his arms, hands scrabbling at the wall for better purchase as he pushes back onto me and forward into my hand in a frantic back and forth.

“Dean….please….Dean…I….let me…” Sammy begs and _God, I’m so fucking close!_

Every nerve in my body is on high alert, heat rushing into my belly like lava and I can feel my cock assault the blood-swelled bundle deep inside him with each new thrust, making him grunt my name more desperately every time.

I flick my thumb under the head of Sam’s dick and press into the group of nerves there as I growl close to his ear.

“Come for me, Sammy. Let go.” 

And he’s off like a rocket with an incoherent shout. Clenching around me impossibly tight, pulling me in so deep, I worry for a second my balls are gonna be sucked into him. He shoots pulse after pulse against the wall of the shower, over my hand and up onto his own chest.

I can’t hold out any longer. My arm slides tight around his waist and I plaster myself against his huge back, fucking into him hard as I can until I feel every muscle in my legs and stomach contract, my back seizes up and a rush of liquid fire explodes out of me and into Sam, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t think. All I can feel, hear, smell and taste is _Sam_.

And I know I’m ok, we’re ok.

I got him.

And I have him. 

When I come more or less back to myself, I’m still pressed tight against Sam’s back. His head is resting on the wall between his elbows and we’re both wheezing and gasping while the water slowly cools around us, feeling great against our over-heated skin.

After a few more of minutes I push off, pulling out carefully, leaving us both huffing with the loss of contact.

“Sammy? You ok?”

 “What do _you_ think?” He turns around, pulls me close and looks at me with lazy, fucked out contentment in his liquid hazel eyes that I can’t help but chuckle.

I wink and smirk at him as I shut off the water and throw a towel over his shoulder.

_Hell, I think I’m pretty fucking awesome._

**The End**


End file.
